Monster
by tamyyiia
Summary: Just a short one-shot that came to be in the shower. Enjoy ;


**Sooo…I just dyed my hair red and as I was washing it out inspiration hit me! Mainly because the red I used is so deep that the water ended up looking like blood. **

**Well….enjoy XD**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**_

**Monster**

"You said you loved me and I said it back."

The room was dark. A man sat alone with a bottle of clear liquid in from of him and a single shot glass. The man filled the glass again and brought it to his lips.

"Your act was flawless." He whispered into the glass and tipped it back.

The liquid hardly burned as it made its way down his throat. He'd already had too many to even taste the foul drink. The smell of alcohol filled the small office.

"Pay backs a bitch." He laughed manically. "Well, I guess I deserve it. Playing with my lovely humans minds and emotions. Playing with a monster's strength. It's shouldn't have happened this way. I'm only supposed to love humans. How can a monster like you even gain my love." He shook his head and filled the glass again.

"I can't fathom it. I'm a god and yet I don't understand the whims of monsters." He tipped the glass back again.

The bottle was nearly empty. Izaya shook it from side to side and frowned. He'd only just brought this and it was nearly all gone. He filled the shot glass with what was left in the bottle.

"'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all." Izaya laughed as he slammed the last shot back. " I would have sooner died never knowing love because with love comes pain." Izaya lay his head on his desk.

"It's funny. I thought that getting hit by a vending machine hurt. You've chosen you're weapons wisely. Shizu-chan. I wonder who taught you how to do that?"

"Who brought you up from being a nobody that throws random signs to being known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. You never knew what I did for you. What I sacrificed. I set those gangs against you, yes, weak gangs but they all added to your reputation until you were untouchable."

A muffled sound came from the corner.

Izaya picked the bottle up and inspected it again. He found it disappointingly empty. He drew his arm back and flung it with all his might. The bottle flew into the wall and shattered on impact. A piece of glass sailed back and slashed Izaya across the face. He reached up and wiped the blood away with shaky hands.

"I made it so that nobody could hurt you. Nobody but me and in return…" he looked down at the blood on his hand. For some reason it didn't hurt at all, he strangely felt happy seeing the blood on his hand.

" You said it. 'who would want to be with someone as disgusting as you. There's blood on your hands.'" Izaya said impersonating Shizuo's voice. "'There's blood on your hands too Shizu-chan' I replied. 'Yeah, but that all comes down to you to.'"

Izaya laughed manically and looked up at the ceiling. "Well…a little more of it won't hurt."

Izaya reached into his pocket and brought out a knife. He wasn't wearing his coat, just a black t-shirt and jeans. He put the knife to his wrist.

"Down the street not across the road, ne?" he said as he pressed in lightly at first. The blood trickled down his wrist slowly but the more he pressed the quicker it flowed. He slashed down his arm. A jagged line that started to spew blood rapidly.

The muffled sound came again.

His switched the blade over to cut his over arm. He wasn't planning to botch this and have someone call for Shinra. With a weak arm he slit his way down the other. It wasn't as deep but the blood still came.

A calm was starting to settle over Izaya as he lay in his chair. It hurt as first but as the seconds slowly past it got more and more comfortable.

He looked down at his bloody wrists. "Gold." He slurred. "That's my….my…favour…ite colour. " He mumbled as the darkness grew.

" I really did….i did…love you…." He muttered as his eyes glazed over. He stared into the corner of the room. Where the muffled sounds of sobs were now coming.

Shizuo was chained to the wall, his eyes hazy with drugs and a gag in his mouth. His eyes were filled with tears. He hadn't intended it to go this far. He only wanted Izaya to have a taste of his own medicine. So he would what it was like when being messed with your emotions.

He didn't think it would go this far.

He looked into red eyes. He could see them even in the dark. Normally looking harsh, cruel and hold. They now look vacant and lost everything that he had failed to see in Izaya.

Shizuo tried to break the chains for the nth time that night. The drugs were still strong in his system but he pushed himself as far as he could. He groaned with the effort but finally managed to pry himself from the wall.

His legs didn't work. He had to crawl over to where Izaya sat.

His eyes didn't move. His chest didn't rise. His heart didn't beat.

Shizuo always thought that he knew what it was like to feel like a monster….compared to this moment…it was nothing.


End file.
